


Strawberries

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's tie is sexy, Destiel - Freeform, Food Kink, I could go for some strawberries now, M/M, Making Out, food!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his strawberries. Castiel finds out just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know.  
> This is my first food kink.  
> It was written as a gift to someone but I'm.a little anxious about it being read. (yet I post it online,.heh)  
> Hope it's enjoyable!  
> My apologies at how short it is!

Strawberries.

Dean Winchester is craving strawberries something fierce as he stomps tiredly up the old worn stairs of Bobby’s front porch.

Dean knows there is a big fresh container he stashed in the back of the refrigerator. Right behind the tofu health crap that Sam had insisted they tried to eat. None of the other hunters dared go poking through it so he knew his precious fruit would be safe and sound and ready for consumption.

Upon entering the kitchen, Dean stops dead in his tracks to stare at Castiel. Clearly the angel has no qualms over going through Sam’s froufrou hipster rabbit food.

Castiel doesn’t notice Dean as he sits at the kitchen table as he picks up a bright red strawberry and dips in plain granulated sugar. It isn’t until the fruit is between Castiel’s teeth, lips pursed around it, that the angel noticed the older Winchester brother.

He can feel the change in the air, the static that is building around them, as he bites clean through the strawberry, making pale pink juice dripped down his pouty lips and catching on the stubble that has sprouted over his chin.

Dean swallows hard and stares before he crosses the kitchen in three long strides, pulling the angel up by his tie as he wraps it around his hand.

“Dean I don’t under_” The rest of Castiel’s confused sentence is cut off as Dean’s mouth descends on the angels.

The hunter groans as he sucks Castiel’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking the sweet berry juice. Castiel grapples for the Winchester’s shoulders and gasps in surprise, efficiently letting Dean’s imploring tongue passed his lips.

The kiss is demanding and frenzied, Dean pulling Castiel close by his neck tie, an explosion of sweet berry juice egging Dean on. Lingering granulated sugar rasps against Dean’s tongue and he moans into the Castiel’s willing mouth.

Castiel kisses back but mostly clings onto Dean’s broad shoulder, his long elegant fingers fisting into the rough denim of the other man’s jacket.

Dean kisses the angel breathless, licking and sucking and tasting, only breaking away when the sweet underlying taste that is all Castiel is left.

The angel is panting, the pupils of his baby blues blown wide leaving just a thin ring of his iris. He looks as blissed out as Dean does.

Dean gives him a slow smirk as he reaches onto the table and plucks another large bright red strawberry from the container and dips it into the granulated sugar. Castiel grins as the fruit is presses against his lips and the process stars all over again.


End file.
